Ferris Wheel Troubles
by Kaostryker
Summary: Hilda and the others are visiting the Amusement Park. She also brings up an embarrassing memory for her and Cheren. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: I apologize if there's any typos and or if you find anything material here offensive.**

It was another night at Nimbasa City, and Hilda managed to drag everyone to the amusement park section of the city.

"Hey! Cheren, wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" Hilda asked, pulling on the sleeve of a dark blue jacket. The boy she asked turned his head, dark blue eyes staring into her pale blue ones. They both looked away, after feeling a blush creep to their cheeks. Hilbert cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. He was wearing a grin they both didn't like.

"You two were awfully close, and you're blushin' pretty badly Hilda." he said waving his finger with each syllable. She pulled her hat down to hide her face. "Cheren, it isn't that cold out... but your cheeks are kinda rosy." he observed, deepening his friend's blush.

"Hey Hilbert, come here! I wanna show you something!" Bianca called, saving the two. Hilbert gave them a pat on the shoulder, and ran off to her. Hilda didn't know she'd been holding her breath. She exhaled loudly, causing Cheren to glance over.

"So...still wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" Cheren asked after a few minutes of silence. Hilda nodded, not wanting to speak. "Alright let's go get tickets." he stated taking her hand. She tensed at the gesture but followed anyway. She groaned when she saw the line's length.

_N-now... don't go saying anything that'll make it weird for us! _She yelled mentally. "So... uh... Cheren... d-do you remember a couple months ago you walked in on me after I got out of the tub?" she whispered to him. She mentally smacked herself for bringing _that _up, out of all things.

"N-no, I don't!" he muttered back. She would've believed him, if he didn't stutter and if he didn't turn bright red. He looked away and tried to stop the picture of her naked body from creeping into his mind. He failed and his mind replayed what happened.

- - A few months earlier - -

I knocked on Hilda's door, straightening my glasses as I waited for it to open. The doorknob clicked and Hilbert greeted me. "Hey Cheren, if you're lookin' for my mom, she already left. Hilda's upstairs I think." he said, stepping aside so I could enter.

"Actually, Hilda said something about her wanting take a walk with me. Is it alright if I wait for her?" I asked. The older twin nodded and went back to making his sister's breakfast.

"Hey Hilbert, can you come here a moment?!" Hilda called from up the stairs. Her brother sighed and moved to head upstairs.

"If you want, I could go instead." I offered. He said a thank you and I started heading upstairs. I heard Hilda knocking on the bathroom door. Without thinking I opened the door and she stood, facing the door with a towel hugging her back. I could tell something bad was coming. Both of our faces were bright red, and we stood frozen. Hilda, being the first to react, screamed and covered herself with the towel.

Bianca and Hilbert came running up the stairs, to see what the noise was for. I stood there, looking like an idiot. "Oops... I think I forgot to tell ya... Hilda's in the tub." Hilbert muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Liar, you didn't tell him on purpose!" Hilda yelled, slamming the door. Bianca was glaring daggers at me.

"Cheren, you're a pervert!" She yelled at him, stomping down the stairs. I just stood outside the door, face similar to a Ditto's. Hilbert gave me a pat on the shoulder, and followed Bianca downstairs.

- - Present Day - -

"Hello!" Hilda shouted, waving her hand in Cheren's face. He blinked a few times and looked over at her. "What were you thinking about that made you forget us?" she asked, before realization hit her. Her face matched the shade of a tomato. "Y-y-you w-weren't r-remembering... w-were you?!" she yelled at him. She already knew the answer because of how he seemed to freeze.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Hilbert asked. Everyone person was staring at the pair. Hilda ran off, face buried in her hands. Before Hilbert could punch him, Cheren ran off after her. Bianca came over a few moments later, and pulled him in the direction they went.

Cheren stopped to catch his breath. _Why does she have to be so damn athletic? _He asked himself. Hilda's Joltik tugged on his jeans, he looked down and Joltik scurried away. Deciding the little spider knew where its trainer was, Cheren followed. A few minutes later, he heard Hilda sobbing. Cheren took a few steps forward, and saw her kneeling near a pond. Joltik had scurried over and was nudging her. She uncovered her face, to look at her Pokémon. She heard footsteps approach, and looked up to see Cheren.

"Go away." she told him flatly, looking at her reflection in the water. Instead of listening, Cheren sat down next to her.

"Why would I walk away from a friend, when she needs me?" he asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You never seemed to care before." she muttered, glancing at his reflection.

"Well, I didn't make you run off before." he retorted.

"You know I didn't like that. So why did you remember it?"

"Who said that's what I was thinking about?"

"I've known you for ten years. When you learn how, you're pretty easy to read." She said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"N-no I'm not!" he said defensively. She looked over and he looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. She giggled and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, you are." she told him softly. He was about to talk back to her when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Cheren... have I ever told you that I like you?" she asked.

Cheren snorted and pushed his glasses further on his face. "You told me a few days ago."

"Yeah, I guess." she whispered, pushing him over. He landed on his back, and he tried to sit back up. He froze when she lay down next to him and put her head softly on his arm. "What I meant was... I like you in a more... romantic way." Cheren blinked rapidly, and looked over at her. She was staring at him while wearing a smile he thought was cute.

Bianca and Hilbert burst into the clearing, killing their moment. The two lying down sat up quickly. "Aw, Hilda and Cheren looked so cute!" Bianca squealed. Hilbert, on the other hand, was looking back between the two.

"The two of ya didn't just finish makin' out... did ya?" he asked, causing everyone to look at him. Hilda was blinking at him. She knew he was a bit oblivious towards some things, but he was absolutely clueless when it came to tender moments.

"We haven't even started yet." Cheren told him, putting his arm around Hilda's waist. She whimpered and relaxed into him. Bianca started giggling, and Hilbert was trying to process what was happening.

"Does that mean..." she started before he put a finger on her mouth.

"Yeah... I like you like that too." he whispered back, before kissing her. Hilbert coughed and hurriedly walked out of the clearing. Bianca followed him, wanting to give the two some privacy.

Joltik, being the little mischief maker it was, made a heart around them. The web had electricity coursing through it, making it glow. Hilda pulled away, and put her forehead against Cheren's. "Well... what does this change about our little friend circle?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Why should it change anything?" he replied, kissing her again.

**End**


End file.
